The hidden village in remnant
by Luckyshot8
Summary: The sage of six felt that some people in the shinobi world deserved a second chance at life and so sent them to remnant First story not a good writer sorry
1. The first two appear

"Thoughts"

actions*

Justus and hand signs

Hiruzen: Seal!

Orochimaru: Stop! Don't you old hag!

then the arms of Orochimaru was seal inside the reaper*

POV Hirzuen*

" I did it...I protected my home...my people...I'm sorry...Minato...Kushina...naruto...Jiraiya...Orochimaru... Asuma...Tsunade...everyone I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better hokage and leader...I hope you all can forgive me...I lived my life to the fullest, huh...I hope to see everyone in the next life...maybe some sake and some strong drinks...ye..ah...and...stor...ies..."

with those last thoughts I close my eyes with a smile on my face as I slowly fall to the side, while that happens I can feel my soul being eaten by the reaper, I do not fight it I accepted this fate when I summoned it I just hope I won't go insane being trapped in here*

timeskip all the way at the end of shippuden*(is that how it's spelled? To lazy to actually look it up SorryXD)

"Naruto has grown so much I'm proud of him that he'll inherit my will of fire I believe he'll make a great hokage...and that Hinata girl likes him...damn! If only I had taught him how to please a girl in bed!!!! Calm down hirzuen he'll do well...hopefully...with spending time with Jiraiya he must of pick something perverted up! Muhahaha Haha! He'll become a man! Ah if only I can have another shot at life...wait where the hell am I...I'm pretty sure I was released from the reanimation justu"

Sage of six paths: because I summoned you here 3rd hokage of the leaf

You can read my mind?

Sage of six paths: yes

Why did you summon me here?

Sage of six paths: to give you an offer lord 3rd

Please do not call me that when your such a person more respectable and what kind of offer?

Sage of six paths: the offer to have a second chance of life

You can do that?! And why me? What's the catch

Sage of six paths who's floats with his legs crossed aims his staff at me*

Sage of six's paths: yes I can do it and because your a man I respect a lot and I feel like you deserve to have a second chance and theirs no catch but I'm sending you to a different world where it's different from your own and before you ask yes, you can use ninjitsu and genjustu and all forms of hand signs you just won't have what the special thing that world has.

Oh...what is this world?

Sage of six paths: a world filled with creatures that's soulless and beings with special abilities that's rare and unique to them only, theirs more but you'll learn about it once you get their,you are the professor and the god of all shinobi aren't you? (Was that title to hiruzen of god of all Shinobi given to him or was that Hashirama? Or was it both of them?)

Trying to flatter me? And I accept this might be fun, and I don't have to do blasted paperwork! Ha! Score one for the 3rd hokage! Oh I can be young again!

Sage of six's paths: of course their are dangers in this new world, you'll have to face some new challenges as well lord 3rd but you'll do fine

Okay then when am I going?

Sage of six path: now actually

Oh then how am I getting their?

Sage of six paths: portal under you

Okay...wait portal under meeeeeee!

thrid person view*

and with that a portal opened up under hiruzen with him falling in screaming "yoooooou biiiiiiiiiiitch!" With the sage of six paths laughing in the background, while hiruzen wall falling through the portal his body began to change and he remold it self making him feel younger and he can feel his chakra reserves get even bigger and he felt stronger, and finally after what seem like forever he can see he's falling out the sky towards a forest*

Hiruzen: oh shit mother fucker!!!* with quick hand signs to save him self from going splat he used a justu to save him* Water style water shock wave!

with that he made water form in the air then made it go crashing in to the woods and while that happened he used the justu and water to slow his fall while he made sure to put little chakra and power into the justu to not destroy any of the trees, then he released the justu once he was close enough to a tree branch he quickly grab onto a tall tree branch using chakra to get a good grip and to try to lose momentum of the branch he swings himself expertly to another close by tree branch, then again letting go falling and rolling on the floor to lose what momentum that was left, then once he was done he got up and look around*

Hiruzen: I can't believe he put me in the sky! Could've killed me...AGAIN! Wait where am I?...

hirzuen looks around dumbstruck and awaed by the beautiful trees he's looking at*

Hiruzen: woah this is a beautiful forest... it seems I'm in a forest...a beautiful one at that better than the ones in konohagakure or for short my good old home konoha...I'm kinda missing it now though

Maybe I should make a new hidden village in the leaves, I better look for some village or town or some form of civilization I'll need to know what I'm going to be dealing with

hiruzen then walks around the forest*

timeskip 15 minutes of boring walking later*

hiruzen makes it to a lake after walking for awhile, okay maybe not awhile but you know what I mean*

Hiruzen: weird...I'm not tired like usual from all that walking and occasional justu use...my chakra reserves has increased exponentially which felt weird but I don't mind it's like I'm in my prime...wait

Hiruzen POV*

I quickly run to the lake I found while aimlessly walking, I must see if my theory is correct*

Me: I was right...

what I see in the lakes reflection is me...but younger and more beautiful! I seem to be in my early 30s I say I'm about 32 or 33*

Me: well at least I'm in my prime, which is good I would've been a little big tired from killing all those weird creatures...the sage of six paths told me about. " it seems I'm wearing my Hokage battle armor as well which is nice for me i should've notice this sooner"

Me: wait...impossible! How could that happen?!

what I see is shocking for me, what I saw in the lakes reflection so I look up to the nighttime sky*

This must be a genjustu!

I put my hands together*

Release! (Is it release they say to stop a genjustu or is it kai?)

third person view*

but nothing happened so hiruzn tried again with the same results*

???: don't try it old friend

hiruzen turns around quickly pulling multiple shirukin between his fingers ready to throw but drops it out of shock of seeing who it is*

Hiruzen: your here to? Old friend?!

???: so it seems

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiruzen: it's been awhile huh, Danzo old friend?

—————————————-

I hope you like this AND I'll be honest that my memory is fuzzy and I don't remember everything from naruto I may get some things wrong and for personality's wise of the characters I'm just trying to be funny if you have any suggestions for who you think deserves a second chance to show up then please let me know my updates might be very slow


	2. Old friends and deadly shinobi

third person view*

Hiruzen: Danzo old friend how did you get here?

when Hiruzen look at Danzo he was somehow in Anbu armor with his arm covered in bandages as well as his right eye*

Danzo: the same way as you idiot!

Hiruzen: mean as ever

Danzo: and your stupid as ever

Hiruzen: oh really? Who was named the professor? Hmmmmmmmm, who was hailed as the god of all Shinobi?

Said hirzuen all smug like

and for hiruzen to add salt to the wound*

Hiruzen: and who was the one who became Hokage?

Danzo: alright! alright! don't need to gloat you bastard

Hiruzen: look on the bright side old friend, your young as me...not as beautiful and sexy as I am though

Danzo rubs his eyes...well eye?*

Danzo: *sighs* the things I have to deal with...anyways it seems I still have the Uchiha eyes in my arm and the Sharingan in my eye still

With Danzo saying that the mood darkens around them both and hirzuen happy expression turns serious

Hiruzen:...do you regret it?

Danzo: regret what?

Hiruzen: what you did to Itachi and the Uchiha Clan

Danzo replies with shaky breath*

Danzo: yes...but i did what I must for the leaf

Hiruzen: for the leaf?! Danzo it could of been prevented if you gave me or Itachi time to settle the matter with the Uchiha!

Danzo: time we did not have! I did what was right for the leaf village Hiruzen you old monkey! I did not enjoy getting rid of a clan that brought a lot of power and protection to the leaf but I did what I had to do for konoha safety!

Hiruzen: they wouldn't have to die if you was more open minded! we could've saved them all but now we can't what's done is done

Hirzuen said with a sigh while he shakes his head slowly

Danzo: your to soft Hiruzen, let's get going before more of those "Grimm" show up

Hirzuen: let's get going at Jonin speed

Danzo: alright but I do hope you can keep up hiruzen you maybe younger but so am i

Hiruzen: I was going to say the same thing to you old friend!

they both was about to take to the tree but grimm appeared in various forms such as Beowolves, Ursai, and a few death stalkers, with the sudden arrival of the grimm both Danzo and Hiruzen went back to back

Hirzuen grins a little and looks at Danzo out of the corner of his eye

Hiruzen: just like old times right old friend?

Danzo: focus on the threat in front of us you idiot! I don't know about you but I don't want to die again

Hiruzen: your no fun...bet I can kill more than you!

Said hiruzen with a grin and with that being said both friends dashed at their closest enemy to kill them...the grimm never stood a chance against two kage level shinobi who are in their prime

timeskip somewhere else in the forest*

???: damn sage should've drop us somewhere closer to a village or something!

???2: stop complaining and yelling idiot before you blow our cover and get something after us

???: shut the hell up! I can do what I want!

the first man was wearing a cloak that's black with red clouds on it, he has silver hair and seems to be in his early twenties, hes caring a scythe with three sharp edges on it*

the second is a man wearing the same cloak but is also wearing a mask with a sharp edge on the top of his head and is way taller than the first guy

???: shut up hidan all your damn yelling getting me a headache

Hidan: fuck You kakuzu! It's your fault in the first place!

Kakuzu keept walking

Kakuzu: I fought a whole group of high ranking ninja alone and the nine tails Jinchuuriki while you got trapped in the Naras brat trap and I was close to getting kakashi of the Sharingan heart until you ended up destroying my heart, so by all means how is it my fault we ended up here but not only that but I could've killed them all until you screwed me over!

Hidan: obviously lord Jashin was displeased with me not killing the Nara brat

Kakuzu: right

they both kept walking for a couple more hours until they came upon a city gate*

Hidan: finally! All this walking was making me tired!

Kakuzu: shut up hidan before I kill you

Hidan: I'd like to see you try!

Kakuzu: I said shut up, it seems we are at a village called...Vale

———————————————

Boom cliffhanger

Hope you like this story so far and everything and I dont own Naruto or Rwby and none of their characters

Hope you like this chapter I don't know who to add next but I'll roll with the flow for now


	3. Beware the Zombie combo

kakuzu point of view*

Hidan: hey kakuzu how the hell are we going to get inside?

whined hidan*

Shut up hidan or I'll kill you, now let me think of a plan to get inside, it shouldn't be to hard

Hidan: id like to see you try you old bastard! And besides I'm tired kakuzu! I may be immortal and everything but a person got to rest after tree hopping and running FOR 15 HOURS STRAIGHT YOU OLD BASTARD!!!

I start rubbing my eyes after hidan's ranting I'm to old for this,...he's still going but at least I came up with a justu to ignore him most of the time it's the "ignore hidan justu" very effective*

Alright hidan, once we make it inside I'll get us a shabby apartment just stop talking

i said then continue walking towards the entrance*

Hidan: hey wait up!

hidan runs after me and starts walking by my right*

Hidan: I don't think they'll accept your currency kakuzu, we are in another world said by the damn sage

that stops me in my tracks*

" all my hard work, all my hard earned MONEY gone...all of my 350 million ryo (is that how you spell the money in naruto?) gone, down the drain"

Hidan: kakuzu? You okay their old geezer?

I'm fine, and they will accept my money I'll transfer it somehow or else

i said clenching my fists*

Hidan: that's great and everything buddy but we still have one problem, how the hell do we get inside?

I have the perfect justu for this, the Hiding with Camouflage Technique we'll be able to make it past without being seen even if we can make it past stealthy I don't want to take any risk

Hidan: a great plan kakuzu except one problem

And that is?

Hidan: I DONT KNOW THE HAND SIGNS!

You didn't have to yell idiot I'll show them to you just be patient

i then start slowly doing the hand signs a couple times to show them to hidan kami knows how many times it'll take to stay in his small brain*

Got it?

Hidan: yeah yeah I got it you old geezer

thrid person view*

Hidan/kakuzu: hiding with camouflage Technique!

with the hand signs made they both turned invisible and quickly and stealthily made their way to the check point on where people get to inside vale and easily got passed security due to being trained in stealth well kakuzu has hidan not so much but the justu did come in handy and soon after they made it through and materialized on some rooftops*

Kakuzu: you nearly got caught 10 times idiot

Hidan: oh I'm sorry kakuzu that I wasn't trained for being stealthy as you

hidan says sarcastically with his arms crossed*

Kakuzu: you was trained to be a ninja hidan and that means also being stealthy idiot

kakuzu then leans over the edge of the random building their on and hidan does the same*

Hidan: I gotta ask kakuzu, what's our plan now? I don't know if leader here or anyone. I'm actually kinda miss the guys except konan she's a bitch

Kakuzu: you do know she's stronger and a better ninja than you right?

Hidan: whatever, what's the plan anyways?

Asked hidan while he was looking for his first victim

Kakuzu: first we get a base of operations

Second we learn as much about this world and how it runs

Thrid we start collecting money and lots of it until we both are filthy rich

And last we both can go our separate ways if we want

Hidan: sounds good to me, I can still do my sacrifices and rituals right?

Kakuzu: yes but not so out in the open hidan this isn't the nations we're used to dealing with

Hidan: alright! Then let's hurry up and get a damn apartment already I'm hungry and tired

Kakuzu: for once I can agree with you

and with those last words they both went off to find a place to rest for the night and some food as well*

———————————————

Cliff hanger cause why not

Again I'm not good at making story's I'm just going with the flow of what I know please tolerate me and enjoy my story if you have any ideas please tell me and who do you want to show up next? Tell me in the comments/reviews


	4. A trip for a hotel

still with kakuzu and hidan*

Are we there yet?

No

Are we there yet?

hidan asked yet again to kakuzu*

No

Are we there yet?

No!

How about now?

NO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Are we the-

NO! Hidan we are NOT THERE YET! If you ask me "are we there yet one more time I will kill you personally

kakuzu and hidan have been roofhooping for a couple hours looking for a hotel and its big as hell in vale and it's also late at night with no one walking around to asking for directions but even if they tried to they'll look suspicious or something *

Have we reach our destination?

you know who said that smugly*

Hidan I'm go- in matter of fact yes, yes we did reach our destination

Oh thank lord jashin-Sama! So fucking tired right now my legs are killing me

kakuzu and hidan finds a hotel, about time too kakuzu was going to kill his partner for his constant talking*

when they both arrived at the front of the hotel Kakuzu ran out of patience. theirs only so much he can take and to prove it he grabs hidan by the back of his cloak with one arm lifts him up and throws him lightly at the door to the hotel*

by lightly I mean for a Shinobi and by so the door breaks apart from kakuzu throw mix with his pure brute strength

kakuzu point of view*

"Should've used civilian amount of strength instead of my natural strength but oh well"

i then look up at the hotel sign "Michels hotel"*

"Must've ran out of ideas for the hotel,not my problem"

i then start walking inside to see hidan slumped against a desk one of those desks in hotels where you great the person who gives you the key, seems to be a woman with...dog ears?...must be a genjustu, she also looks scared...oh wait must be me...where was I oh yes the genjustu, I put both my my hand together and make the signs*

**Release!**

not a genjustu?

Front desk lady: W-W-Whats a-a genjustu?

" she looks like she's about to cry am I that intimidating? Good I'll need to be once I start going on bounty's"

Forgive me and my partner about the damages miss but how much can I get for a room for two need to keep an eye on this idiot

i said pointing to hidan who's still unconscious, good*

Front desk lady: t-t-that'll b-be 250 l-lien si-ir

"Not that bad, this is not one of the best hotels from what I see"

I pull out a scroll and open it, with a Poof a brief case appears with...cards? I look through them*

"What the hell where is all my money?!...wait it's still my money"

after some quick counting of some of my money, a skill you'll get once you make a lot of money like me and good at counting fast, that indeed my money has been turned into this worlds currency which I don't mind and hand the lady the amount I needed to pay and put an extra 1,000 lien*

For the damages, whatever left keep it

with that I grab hidan by the front of his cloak to place him on my back, put my brief case back into the scroll, put said scroll away in my cloak and take my room key and walk there*

small 5 minute timeskip*

after that I unlock the door and throw hidan on a bed and look around the room, seems like your average hotel room, AC, Tv, bathroom, beds etc, i then take everything off of me except my mask and then place my cloak by my bed the one next to hidan's and lock the door then I lay down, I'm to old for this shit and tired*

" going to get a mouth full from the idiot but it was worth it"

hopfully we make more progress tomorrow*

———————————————

Sorry that it's so short and that nothing interesting really happened hopefully next chapter will be, tell me which character from naruto who's DEAD that deserves a second chance at life for whatever reasons like redemption

Now if you can excuse me I'm going to to take a nap, might post another chapter today so stay around for that, stay safe my readers


	5. Hidan goes for a walk and lightweights

kakuzu point of view*

Where the hell am I?

i look around and notice where I am, in a battlefield with bodies everywhere on the ground that also littlered with blood and dead ninja*

Hm must've been a bat-*before I could even finish my sentence a sharp pain goes through my body mostly on the right side of my chest, then I look down to see a hand covered in lightning that I'm all to firmlyer with going through the right side of my chest, I then slowly turn my head to look at...*

end dream*

thrid person*

kakuzu wakes up with a jolt and punches hidan out of instinct into his jaw while said person who was just trying to wake him up by yelling at Kakuzu and shaking his shoulder, hidan goes flying into the wall close to the tv by Kakuzu punch

Hidan: OW! The fuck kakuzu! The hell that for?!

Kakuzu: hidan you idiot! Hasn't anyone told you to not try to wake a ninja up?! The next time you do that I might accidentally kill you

kakazu then sits up and grasps the right side of his chest sweating a little, when kakuzu arrived after Hiruzen and Danzo by the sage he came without his other hearts which is bad he needs the other hearts to give him extra lives and combat advantages over most Shinobi but up till the trip to this vale place he and hidan encountered no one, for now he's waiting for a good enough person heart to steal call. him paranoid all you want but kakuzu doesn't intend to die again especially to some children and by his idiotic partner

Hidan: you look a little spooked their kakuzu hehehe the big bad old guy scared of something?

hidan says in a mocking voice*

Kakuzu: shut up hidan just Leave me be I want to count how much money I have left and whatever leftover items I have

Hidan: whatever I'm going to take a shower gramps

with that hidan gets up and cracks his back and neck then heads inside the bathroom to take a shower*

kakuzu then look at the bed sheets and runs his fingers through his hair to calm down a little*

Kakuzu: "relax it was just a dream...just a dream"

kakazu gets off his bed and sits on the side, then he opens his scroll and starts counting his money...until hidan comes out drying his hair with a towel*

Hidan: damn that was a good shower kakuzu you should take one

kakuzu finish his counting and put it all back into his scroll then kakuzu grabs it and his cloak that he took off*

Kakuzu: you finally made a good idea for once hidan

Hidan: what the hell do you mean "you finally made a good idea for once"?! Kakuzu!?!

kakuzu just simply ignores hidan and goes to the bathroom*

Kakuzu: I'm counting on you to not do anything stupid hidan and hopefully nothing reckless, i might regret this later but you can go walk around and do something just...don't kill anyone nor hurt anyone unless you have to hidan or I'll kill you for already bringing attention to ourselves

Hidan: yeah yeah *hidan waves him off* I'll play nice or whatever have fun in your shower bastard

with that hidan leaves the room...through the window...while kakuzu goes to take a shower*

with Danzo and hiruzen*

Both men are in a restaurant in civilian clothing eating way more food than everyone in the restaurant surprising everyone even the waiters

Hiruzen: this stuff great! Danzo-teme pass the lobster will you?

Danzo: *sighs* fatass *Danzo takes a plat of lobster and passes it to hiruzen who finished stuffing his face full of Ramen, hirzuen also has various other empty plates around him* how can you eat so much? Your like a starved Uzumaki who hadn't had ramen in years

Hiruzen: who you calling fat? Besides I'm starving Danzo-teme and you can't be talking look at all the food your hogging

said man had a whole bunch of other plates of different types of food, but Danzo eating with manners but what surprises everyone who watching them eat is when they blink or look away and look back Danzo's plates of food become empty*

Danzo:...go choke on your food

Hiruzen: *shrugs and starts eating his lobster* waitress! Our bill please?

Waitress: here you go sirs...

once hiruzen takes the bill he chokes on his food from just seeing the price, Danzo had to quickly get up and pat him on his back*

Hiruzen: 120000 Lien?!?!?!

Danzo: oh god dammit hiruzen you and your bigass appetite!!!

Hiruzen: shut up teme!!!

back to hidan*

hidan was walking around and walk past a book store with four people in it but he wasn't paying attention to who's inside and kept on walking, hidan being extremely bored wanted to do something! Anything to get rid of his boredom but sadly he's not allowed to kill or else he's going to hear a mouthful from Kakuzu but the good thing is he is allowed to kill people at night so that's a plus for him

Hidan then walks into an alleyway until he seen in the corner of his eye 4 masked individuals wearing grimm masks who was already in the alleyway comes out of their hiding places and aimed their pistols at him making hidan smirk

Hidan: gentle men can't we talk about this?

Man1: shut up and hand over all your belongings now or else!

Hidan: oh yeah? Then come and try it

Smirks mischievously

All four men look at each other and then just simply shoot hidan until they ran out of ammo, hidan then gets shot in the head and falls down to the floor presumably dead

Man3: alright guys quick take his stuff before the co-

That was their mistake, for hidan quickly got up and made quick work of them, he cuts one of their heads up and then quickly stabbed man 2 in the chest with his scythe and just as fast he ripped it out and threw it at man two chest and pulled it out and then slowly turned to look at the last man who is cowering in fear at just seeing his crew die so quickly and at hidan who's supposed to dead from getting shot in the head

Hidan then cracks his neck and smirks evilly at the last man who has his back up against the alleyway wall

Man3: w-what are y-you?!

Hidan: what am I? The devil

Hidan then charged at the man and swings his scythe down hard cutting the guy in half except the man glowed and something bursted around him like some kind of force field that failed since hidan still cut the guy in half

Hidan: the fuck was that? And seriously hidan you could've made a better one liner than "the devil", it was so cool when I said it in my head. Alright let's get back and see wha Kakuzu has planned I'm already bored. I killed theses guys to quick for my rituals

With that said he quickly pulls up his hood and ran out of the alleyway and ran back to the hotel

—somewhere else—

In Misteral in the deepest parts, there was a bar and inside said bar a group of people are drinking heavy alcohol, except one of them is a lightweight and can't hold his alcohol and the others to a fair degree

One of the men is wearing the konoha flat jacket with his headband on his head, he has dark brown hair and has a ponytail, he also has a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose

It's the man the myth the legend himself

Iruka Umino or Iruka Sensei he is drunk as hell...considering he's passed out on the bar stand with a red face, one of the people next to Iruka the person had bandages covering most of his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered. He also wore a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf, and a large amplifier on his right arm. His back was hunched, which made him look smaller than he actually was. He had short black hair. He also had the sound headband.

It was Dosu kinuta and he is about to pass out as well from how drunk he is, how is he allowed to drink at his age you ask? Well A: the owner doesn't care as long as he pays and B: because Dosu threaten said owner that if he's able to kill "grimm" at a young age then he has every right to drink and if the owner doesn't let him he's going to kill the guy

Next to Dosu was a guy who donned the traditional uniform of the Sunagakure-nin which included a turban, the village's the village headband and the flat jacket the man also has violet eyes and has sandy blonde hair, the person was Yashamaru gaara's uncle who was a little tipsy but other wise fine

The forth person was a woman in the akastuki cloak which i don't need to explain who it is but she has lavender hair and amber eyes.

ITS KONAN

And she's also slightly drunk

All fo- I mean three of them (since Iruka passed out) is drinking sake, konan insisted that Dosu drink water or some kind of juice but he denied and wanted what Iruka, yashamaru And konan are having...he's regretting that choice since he challenged Yashamaru to a drinking contest that he is losing badly

Konan shakes her head and looks at Iruka passed out form

Konan: should've never let him drink, such a lightweight

Yashamaru laughs at what she said and rubs the back of his head

Yashamaru: well I thought he could handle it si-

thump*

That was the sound of Dosu finally passing out and falling off his stool onto the floor

Yashamaru: since he could deal with naruto...

Konan sighs

Konan: take the lightweights back to the hotel

——————————-

Don't know what I'm going to do with those four but I thought I could make em funny if they was to group up like thatXD hopefully you guys don't mind and that you enjoyed this chapter


	6. The return of a sage

one month later*

for the past month kakuzu and hidan been doing bounty's due to kakuzu wanting to stack up on money for a rainy day though hidan did complained a little saying "you have enough money for 50 rainy days you old bastard!",Collecting bounty's left and right of course they started off small with low thieves and bandits until kakuzu made a shocking discovery he should've notice sooner*

with kakuzu in the bathroom*

"Now that was a good shower"

i then start stretching to crack some of my bones and with my efforts I get a bunch of satisfying cracks, then I look a the mirror and...do I look smaller? And younger...I quickly take off my mask*

"Well I should've realized this sooner...though I don't mind the change since Im younger this increases my life span greatly I seem to be 35...though I'm still pretty tall I think I lost an inch or a few In my height, how the hell have I not noticed? Maybe I didn't realize the sudden change for all my years of combat experience I have now had a...hidan moment...definitely not telling hidan"

———————-

other than that they been doing high bounty's with kakuzu getting new hearts , which lead to another discovery...once he steals a person heart from here he gains their Aura cap they have AND he still gets the chakra natures he previously had, of course he now has three hearts so far, one is his original and the two others he stole from some bounty mission's which he has a lovely 78,567,569 lien which some got spent on a hideout for him and hidan to lay low if need be consideredering hidan and his stupidity ...but not a safe house only in vale but at least a few he bought in each kingdom. sometimes you need to relax in one of your safe houses after a long bounty especially when people will start putting bounty's on your head when you piss someone off or something, while kakuzu and hidan was doing that Hiruzen and Danzo has been going on their own ride fun...and by fun I mean adult stuff...going to bars and adult clubs since their FREE (hiruzen: no responsiblitys!) and not having to worry about their image for now, of course Danzo the grouch made lots of objections but hiruzen knew Danzo like the vacation even though he was very paranoid, with Danzo used to being guarded 24/7 hours by his loyal root agents and since he has no protection in this new world "other than hanging around hiruzen" that the house that hiruzen and Danzo bought "with a lot of lien they found in scrolls that was magically on them probably by the sage of six paths" that the house they bought that's in patch far away from the other houses is SURROUNDED by seals and traps, holy shit there so many that hiruzen finds some dead birds or squirrels, hell even Grimm get destroyed by them and it's a pain in the ass for hiruzen's shadow clones to reset the traps and everything, hiruzen don't know why Danzo needs the all the traps since he has set up seals that warn him if someone gets to close, to exploding seals,blinding seals even some exploding tags etc, that is how much Danzo is paranoid for his own safety

———————————

one week later*

Jaune Arc was having a bad day, he has only one month left until he has to go to beacon and he's not even ready at all and he knows this and what's worst he forged his transcripts to get into beacon just so he could prove to his family he can be a warrior like the past Arcs and his sisters. His family loves him with all their heart but it's just that since he's the only male in the family he's getting treated like he's fragile and since being a huntsman is a dangerous job they forbidden him from doing it to protect him

He loves his family he really do but he wants to spread his wings which lead to his current situation

Jaune was walking home from a forest he was training in with his family sword that he "borrowed" from a shelf in his house, the reason why he was training was because he wanted to get at least some form of combat experience or anything but training alone doesn't really help but it's something but continuing on he walked past a hot springs and heard the weirdest noise...

Giggling?

"What the?"

Curious as to why he hears giggling the sound of a man that's on the female side he goes around the hot springs wall to see a tall and well-built man in adulthood with fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that tied to his back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. There were red lines under his eyes that went all the way to the bottom of his face. His attire consisted of a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a , he also has sandals on and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. and had a tattoo on his left palm, he also wore a horned forehead protector with the some kind of language on it he didn't understand.

It seems like the guy was...PEEPING ON THE GIRLS IN THE HOTSPRING,being the gentleman he is Jaune did the wisest thing he could ever do

"Hey! Stop peeping on those girls you pervert!"

Yeah that right, he called the guy out! One point for Jaune and 0 for the pervert

The girls on the other side of the wall of the hot springs hearing what Jaune said shriek and then all ran away to not get anymore peep on

The guy stared in shock at seeing all the girls leave and then turned to look at Jaune with an expression mixed with shock and betrayal

"That's what you get for peeping you pervert!"

???: PERVERT? IM NO PERVERT IM

The man jumps down fro, the tree he is on and lands with an expert roll and does a pose

???: "IM A SUPER PERVERT"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaune simply blankly stares at the guy and sweat drops

"So?! That doesn't give you the right to perv on them!"

???: yes it does! It's all for the sake of research of my novels!"

"No it doesn't! What the hell your name anyways?!"

???: oh ho you don't recognized one of the best writers in all the lands? Well then I'll guess I'll have to tell you then! I am!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jiraya the gallant!

———————————————————

Boom cliff hanger and I hope you enjoyed my little surprise


	7. Authornote

Yo it's your bad writer here just to let you all know that I am indeed writing the next chapter and I don't have an excuse for not posting chapters it's just that I'm lazy as hell / and I'm enjoying my summer vacation while it lasts and playing dark souls 3

But like I was saying I am writing the next chapter hopefully it will be longer then but eh I'll see what'll happen also let's answer some of the reviews!/

cooke-sam47: thanks for the review man

Quest: I'll explain soon enough in a chapter don't worry

Chronosign: thanks I'll remember that and for your other review eh if that annoys you easily then I'm sorry I'll probably keep doing it when I feel like it's needed but don't worry i won't keep using it all the time

Now who should I add next someone who has not much screen time or underrated OR so,done who you guys think deserve a second chance, or want some villain characters back to mess up with stufflet me know and I'll see what I can do

See you soon my readers


	8. Concerns and poker

I'm jiraya the gallant!

yelled the Super pervert proudly...honestly I no idea who he is or say he is...

"Who?"

Jiraya: the toad sage

"Never heard of you" said Jaune blankly at the man

Jiraya grabs his chest like he getting a heart attack

Jiraya: I'm the famous writer of ica Ica series!

Jaune puts his hand to his chin and thinks hard, the name rings a bell a little bit he still doesn't know where he heard it or read it before...light bulb

Jaune: your also that writer for ninjas of love aren't you!

Jiraya face brightens up from Jaune recognizing his work

Jiraya: ah ha! I knew you'll at least recognized one of my works but aren't you a little young to read some..."art"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaune: your a pervert...well a super pervert...

Jiraya: finally! Someone gets it! They always say pervert but forget that I'm a super pervert! honestly I'm quite offended they call me such a normal thing

Said jiraya while crossing his arms like some over grown child

Jaune: why are you even peeping on them?!

Jiraya: for research purposes for my uhhhh job

Jaune simply raises his eye brows unconvinced

Jaune: oh yeah what kind of job is that?

Asked Jaune unconvinced

Jiraya smirks and with confidence that what he'll say next would make Jaune leave him alone

"I'm a writer remember and shinobi so best leave me be or else brat"

Jaune: HEY! I'm no brat! And what is a shinobi?

Jiraya face palms hard for forgetting that shinobi jobs and alike doesn't exist here...Jiraya then got an idea

Jiraya: it's like huntsmen work but uhhh cooler?...

Jiraya said with fake confidence

Jaune POV*

Does he take me for a fool? I'll show him that I Jaune Arc cannot be easily fooled!

"Oh yeah if your some kind of super huntsman then prove it gramps!

I said smugly, there's no way he can prove he is some kind of super huntsman, those don't even exist! he's just some super pervert peeping on girls in the hot springs

jiraya eyes narrow at Jaune for calling him gramps Jaune noticed but not understanding why the super pervert looking st him like that

Jiraya: who you calling gramps I'm just 34!

"No one like you could be just 34 and have white hair! the only ones that do are the schnee family. So there for you must be really old!"

Jiraya: you little brat! Call me gramps one more and see what will happen!

Third person view*

For whatever reason Jaune was feeling cheeky and because he was having a bad day this was making his day a little better and so said the words that gave him a new opportunity for his goal

"Gramps"

Just as Jaune said that a blue ball that's rotating appeared in jiraya hand and then charged at Jaune with speed that he couldn't even see. Knowing he can't dodge in time he lifts his arms up to block to hopefully lessen the damage and he closed his eyes bracing for impact

But the attack never came and only heard laughter

Hearing it he opens his eyes slowly and lowers his arms only to see jiraya hunched over laughing at him! Jaune face reddens in anger for getting tricked but then relized something

1\. Civilians don't have Aura it's illegal for an civilian to have one unless you have a license

2\. This guy has to have Aura to have a semblance to make that weird ball thing that was almost used on him

Which all concludes to that this "super pervert" is indeed some kind of huntsman...which also mean Jaune could get help in training to at least somewhat catch up to his soon to be class mates if he is let in beacon

Jaune: he-

Due to Jaune musing jiraya took this as a chance and booked it...and stole his wallet

Jaune: HEY

with Hirzuen and Danzo*

Hiruzen and Danzo are in an intense battle, a battle that might cost them a lot...their opponent is cunning and brutal with good tactics that even both Hirzuen and Danzo is struggling against him even this other people that's with them!

The man presence is heavy and dangerous...they cannot lose this battle! What's the battle you may ask well a simple one

ITS!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Poker

???: it seems that I win again

Everyone was quitet and didn't say anything until Danzo dropped his deck of cards to register what happened and then...

Danzo: what the FU-

Hirzuen bangs his head on the table they are using and groans loudly at his defeat followed by curses by the other people around him plus the loud cursing in the background by Danzo who threw his chair at the wall. But you must be wondering how they end up here in some other person house with Danzo being paranoid about his safety you may ask? Well simple!

before Jaune met jiraya, Hirzuen and Danzo in a bar*

Hirzuen and Danzo are having some strong drink well Hirzuen is Danzo a light weight so he's just drinking water when a man who has graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

???: yo bar tender give me what this guy having

Said the man pointing to Hirzuen

Bartender: Ah Qrow! It's good to see you!

Qrow: yeah yeah just give me my drink already Tom I haven't had a drink in a week

The bartender simply shakes his head and goes to get Qrow his drink. Qrow looks at the TV and then turns to look at hirzuen and Danzo in curiosity due to the fact he comes to this bar frequently and since he's a common person here he knows who goes to the bar though new customerns aren't uncommon it's just this type of bar is visited by some shady people but not a lot if compared to juniors since that place is a hub for shady business such as information gathering or getting a ticket to the black market for more shady stuff. Of course only people firmlyer with the underworld would know that junior is a information broker unless you got lucky and found out he was one

Next was this gut feeling about these two guys, something felt off about them, the guy with bandages wrapped around his arm and face is a person who would stand out in patch but during Qrow vacation he has barely seen the guy which worry's Qrow slightly only because he just doesn't want some potential pedo going after his nieces. The other guy is a common face to see around the neighborhood just doing regular things but what stands out about him is when he hold certain items his hand tenses very slightly which Qrow wouldn't notice if he was an average civilian which means this guy must've been some kind of soldier or huntsmen but then again it isn't his place to worry to much about such people

what truly worry's him is these two guys doesn't exist which shouldn't be possible, yes it's possible to erase your existence depending on who you are and if you have friends in high places but everyone always leaves a trail even if it's the smallest and not very notice able but these two guys don't have information it's just like they appeared randomly

Patch isn't big and everyone knows everyone yet he doesn't know these guys he just hopes they don't work for "her" and that she hasn't already started making her move. Of course Qrow told Ozpin who told jimmy (Ironwood) to search up these two guys for any information but like mentioned before they got nothing which concerns him more that even junior a well known (in the underground) information broker knows nothing on them

So here he is trying to get information on them

"Bleh this stuff isn't strong at all"

"Why don't you order something that's more strong Hirzuen Baka"

"Because I like saving money you old Virgin war hawk"

(Author: I'm trying a new writing style their, do you prefer that or the previous one I've been doing let me know)

"Tch I'm not a Virgin I had a lover just to let you know"

Hirzuen stares at Danzo for a couple seconds and bursts out laughing at him, once he's done he wipes a tear away from his eye and then looks at his old/young friend who looks irritated at him

"That was a good one Danzo Baka like you would ever have time for a lover and then get laid in the process if you did why I would've given you the hat for our village"

"I don't know if I should be pissed that you think it's impossible for me to get laid or it's that easy to get the hat instead of planning out murder attempts on your life to get it"

While Qrow was drinking his liquor he then chokes on it when he heard that statement

"Why did you say it out loud now this guy heard and is choking?!"

Danzo merely drinks his water and stares at Hirzuen with his one eye

"So? I don't know him"

"Who made murder attempts on his life yet he's still your friend?"

"He's stupid like that, should've killed me back but didn't"

"Hey!"

"He has to be stupid or insane to let you live or would've called the cops or did something"

"I'm right here"

"Your smart, what's your name?"

Danzo opens his hand for a handshake towards Qrow with his bandage hand which Qrow shakes

"Names Qrow Branwen and yours?"

"Danzo shimura, and I think this will be a good friendship" Danzo said while smirking a little which Hirzuen narrows his eyes a little at Danzo

Internally Danzo smiling widely

In Danzo head: everything going according to plan, I know I'm paranoid but I'm the master at spying and gathering intelligence. I know who this is and whatever his game is I'll find it out and if need be kill him, he's as he said he is but also a huntsman that hunts the grimm things or whatever the hell they are. The important thing is why would a huntsman talk to us and I'm going to find out

"Hey why don't you come to my friends place he'll have better booze and we are going to have a poker night, what you say"

" me and Danzo act-

Danzo elbows Hirzuen in the stomach interrupting him and reply's quickly

"We would be honored too"

"Cool, just follow me"

which now brings us to the present*

Qrow, Hirzuen and Danzo and taiyang or tai for short are playing poker and they all lost against to some old looking guy that has some addiction to coffee

"This is bullshit"

"My thoughts exactly tai"

Danzo then flipped the table in anger

"HE'S CHEATING!!!"

"Now now Mr. Danzo I would never EVER cheat in a game of poker"

"Oz who the fuck wins 50 times in a row of poker"

"...I'm just that good"

"Lies..."

"Mr. Hirzuen I'm not lying I'm hurt you would think I would cheat"

"Oz give it up we all know you cheated"

Said Qrow who took out his flask to drown all his sorrows away from losing around 50k lien, yes he lost that much from this poker game and so did the others but before he could drink his limited addition HARDCORE alcohol Danzo quickly took it from him with speed that rivals Naruto when he needs ramen

"HEY!!!"

"DANZO OLD FRIEND DONT YOUR A LIGHTWEIGHT YOU CANT HOLD YOUR ALCOHOL!"

"LET ME DROWN MY SORROWS AWAY! WHATS THE WOR-

"Mr.Danzo dont finish that sentence!" Ozpin said with a worried face and he learned the hard way...

flashback 5748228384 years ago when Salem wasn't a albino prick* (have no idea how old Ozpin actually is so the number is just randomXD)

Ozpin: Salem are you sure why don't we use magic for protection?

Salem: it's fine! Besides what's the worst that could happen?

Ozpin: I guess your right...but I can't shake this feelings that your going to regret it and make me suffer later for it

Salem: don't be dramatic

With that said they did the deed

back to the present*

After they did the deed Salem got pregnant even when it was both of their first time

"Don't do it Danzo!" Tai quickly got up to snatch back the flask but it was too late for Danzo yelled "YOLO" and downed the whole flash. The alcohol was so strong that if a Russian tried to drink it they would instantly get drunk, it was that strong

"Hey this tastes pretty good! I thought I was supposed to be dr- oh there I go" with those final words Danzo face planted into the floor knocked the hell out

"Should we put him somewhere?" Asked tai worried about his new friend he made

"He'll be fine let's just continue our guys night somewhere to let him rest, besides how much trouble could he possibly get into"

Everyone was silent at that

"50k that he gets laid while drunk when we leave him"

"QROW"

"What tai think about the chances of regaining our money from this cheater"

"It's not that! I was going to say that!

"Alright I'll play this game, 50k he steals something important" said Ozpin with a smirk confident to win another bet, how could he lose to them? After all he is the legend 27 that kills scrubs who need to git gud, he's the god of parry's and PVP in dark souls these scrubs are nothing to him and his awesome Ozpinness

"Hmmm I bet 50k as well that he does both!" Said Hirzuen

"*sighs* fools I bet he'll get arrested for peeping on woman while drunk, 50k"

"Then it's done now we must complete this contract by shaking hands"

Receiving nods from everyone they all shook hands and left Danzo outside so that he could hopefully do something stupid while drunk to win the bet and money

——————————————

Sorry for the long wait my readers forgive it's just I'll be honest here I'm lazy as hell so uploads are slow, I also have school so that and I heard a lot of negative things regarding how far RWBY has fallen with all its toxic shit like DAMN it's like so toxic that I haven't watch the latest seasons where Ruby and Co are trying to get to Atlas I think can't remember but I was just worried of writing this but I hoped you enjoyed this and let me know which option should drunk Danzo doesXD

And I hope you liked what I did with jiraya anyone else you want to see appear? Let me know! But make it reasonable and any pairings you want let me know as well warning I'm not good with romance never wrote romance before also the pairing reasonable as well

Peace and remember to praise the SUN


End file.
